Time Stood Still
by ShannonEsmerelda1
Summary: Takes place after everyone but Chiron and the gods are long and dead, with some new faces.
1. PrologueAuthors Note

**Prologue**

****I know that most of you have no clue what a demigod is, or why we're even bothering to tell you, and quite honestly we wouldn't have known why either six months ago.

Demigods are the children of one god or goddess and one mortal; and we are the conclusion of that.

**Author's Note: This is a co-written story between ClutzyEmma, LaakinGangale, and myself. **


	2. What The Fudge Is A Demigod?

**This chapter was written by me, so I'd love some feedback please! ~ShannonEsmerelda**

School sucks. Sucks worse than when you fall off your bike after knowing how to ride since you were three, worse than when you walk into a tree after having already seen it, worse than going to the dentist and getting a sup rise cavity.

My name is Scarlet Dedd, and I'm from Houston, Texas. If you haven't realized by now, I don't like school. Scratch that, I absolutely hate school with a burning passion. It isn't because I'm lazy, or stupid, it's because of this intense ADHD and dyslexia going through my brain.

See...I'm not exactly the God's gift to humanity; the way I see it, I'm useless. I could die and nobody would care. Not even my mom, and she's supposed to care. But no, I get her pissed at me every day of her life, blaming me for her troubles.

_I just want to be normal._ I think with a sigh as I sit on the school bus heading to school. School was about 6 miles away from the ranch I live on, and if that wasn't bad enough, I was the only one who lived so far from the school.

Well It's not that I'm the only one, it just my mother seems deathly afraid of electronics (or she's just psychotic) and doesn't have a singe telephone or computer or TV in our home. So, everyone thinks of me as the stupid little hick with mental problems.

So, what else is there to say about me? You know I'm mental, you know I'm a redneck, and you know I'm an absolute waste of space; I don't see why there's really any point to telling you any other trivial facts, as you'll just find them out as you listen to my life, so let's begin, shall we?

I sighed and climbed off the bus, heading towards the school with a defeated slump to my shoulders, making me seem shorter than i already was. I wasn't that short, I was actually 5'7'', but at this school it seemed like everyone was at least a foot taller than me, even the teachers.

The only person who was exactly my height, if not shorter, was my best friend. Gale Underwood. He was a year older than me, with a wispy beard and an Afro that was always covered by a huge beanie. He was the only one who didn't make fun of me not having technology. That was probably because he got made fun of as well. He was crippled with some leg disease that left him unable to perform in gym forever.

Don't let that fool you though, he was obsessed with apples, and if you told him he could have yours while shouting across the room he'd be in front of you in two seconds flat.

Anyways, I walked to my locker, and stuffed my old rucksack into it after pulling out my binder and beanie. I put the blue and white beanie on, covering the top of my waist-length black hair.

I walked down the hall, heading to my first class, wood shop, when Gale walked up next to me.

"Good morning beauty queen." he told me, annoying me to no end. He had taken up using that nickname last year; god knows why, I mean I'm nothing special.

"Good morning tree hugger, what's got you in such good spirits this morning?" I asked him; I was not a morning person.

"Just because you hate waking up earlier than 1 in the afternoon, does not mean that is everyone's perspective on the matter." he told me, annoying me to no end with his fancy words. He always sounded so sophisticated and smart while I sounded like I could barely spell my own name.

"It's not that moron. Mom's pissin' me off 'gain." I told him, shrugging.

"What is it this time?" he asked, sounding worried. I don't know what it was, but it seemed Gale could tell when I was fracturing from fury or crumbling from compassion. He could always tell when I was lying; he called it his "superpower".

"She's just been angry again, nothing big. I 'spect it's from things 'round the house breaking. Like the water pipes. They broke when we were having a row, and she said she 'spects its my fault." I sighed; I got blamed for stuff like that all the time.

"Well I'm sure she'll get over it soon." He told me as we walked into wood shop.

He went off to his carving (he could carve anything with a knife and sand-paper) while I went to pick up my weekly project from my shelf. It was a small jewelry chest; nothing special.

I had carved it into the shape of a surfboard, making it pretty thin but bout three inches thick. Class went by fine 'til bout half-way through when _they_ walked in.

They were the school's jocks, and they never passed on the chance to make fun of me. I know, it's cliche, but hey that's just how it was here.

The leader of their little gang walked over, smirking as he swaggered closer. His name was Josh Jones (lame) and he was this big burly moron. He could hardly process his math homework, and it was easy to tell since he didn't have it every day.

"Can I help you?" I asked, pausing as I sanded the edges. I am so not in the mood todeal with a bunch of half wit- three year olds.

"Yes actually, you can. You see, I was just wondering something." he said, and I knew it was stupid, but I answered.

"What is it, josh, that you could possibly want my help with?" I asked, putting the finished box down and hopping off the counter I had perched myself on.

"Well, you're good with tools right? My locker's jammed and I was wondering if you could help me. I seem to have caught the hinges on my bag, so it won't open." he said, seemingly innocent. That, however, was never the case with these three.

"Why can't you have a janitor do it?" I asked. There was no point in my doing it if someone who was hired for these reasons in particular could do it.

"Because they're busy, I asked them already." he said, and I contemplated it. If I didn't do it, I'd probably get insulted every second I was here for the next week. If I did do it, he might leave me alone for a while.

"Fine." I said, waiting for him to lead the way. I didn't see Gale look at me worriedly as I walked from the room surrounded by the three jocks.

He walked across the school, all the way to the back entrance where there were hardly any rooms and lockers. _This isn't right. 6th graders lockers are on the second floor, on the opposite side of the building._

"Are you sure it's over here?" I asked, and stopped walking.

"It isn't. but I figured we should _talk_ about some things." he said, and I felt his goons step behind me, blocking my escape.

"What? Gonna beat up a girl?" I asked him, standing my ground. "That's low, even for a meat-head like you."

"Well you aren't a girl. You are demigod low-life scum." he said, and his eyes glowed green.

"What the hell?" I asked, stepping back. He seemed to grow then; his body becoming larger than possible, as his face contorted. When he was finished, he had one eye, and his teeth were pointed.

"Silly demigod thought you could fool us." he said, and stepped toward me. I turned to run but found his goons their, looking the same way he did.

"What the hell are you?" I asked, ready to scream.

"Cyclops you dumb girl." he said, snarling.

_How the hell would I know what a cyclops is? And what in the world is a demigod?_ I thought to myself, trying to come up with a way out of here. They were surely some insane cult or something along those lines.

"Well, that's great...but well you see...I umm...need to be going now...so...bye!" I shouted and dove between the goons, running down the halls.

_I had to be seeing things, right? I mean cyclops don't exist! That's just myths! God damn it these guys must be on drugs or something...maybe they drugged me? Oh for fucks sake I need Gale._ I thought as I swerved down a hall back to wood shop.

"Gale!" I shouted when I was down the halls. The druggies were right behind me.

He darted out of the room, and seeing what was behind me he shouted something that sounded like "Oh Styx!" But that didn't make sense at all.

_Yup, definitely drugged._ I thought as he ran towards me. He pulled something out of his pocket; a locket.

"What the hell do you need a locket for? Just smash their heads in with your crutches or something and lets get out of here!" I yelled.

However, he just threw the locket at me, shouting, "Catch!". So I caught it, but it wasn't a locket anymore. It was a silver sword...with a black hilt/ handle thing...and it was in my hand...

"Holy shit what do I do with this?" I thought, thrusting my hands out with it in my hands and accidentally slashing one of the goons. He turned into golden dust.

"Works for me!" I shouted, and slashed at the other two. The first one was still in shock so he turned to dust easily, but Josh was ready for me.

He dodged and grabbed me by my throat, throwing me into a wall. Just before I lost consciousness, I saw Gale pick the sword up.

I woke up, and immediately heard the purr of an engine. I sat up in the seat and saw Gale in the drivers seat.

"Gale? What are you doing? You aren't even old enough to drive! Where are we going?!" I said, getting more hysterical by the second.

"Calm down beauty queen, we're going somewhere safe. A place your father wanted me to take you when you were ready." He said; he was so not helping himself.

"My father!? Are you kidding? Why the hell would I want to go somewhere the bastard who left me with that bitch wanted me to go?" I shouted at him, sitting up straight.

"He left you because he had to, he had no choice. And he couldn't approach you because your mother did't know who he was." he said, trying to calm me down and drive at the same time. He was going to crash at this rate.

"What the hell does that mean!? Who was he?" I shouted, my voice raising at least three octaves.

"He was a Greek god." He said casually, as though that was possible.

"You are crazy. And you drugged me. You're going to kill me. I'm going to die." I said, leaning back into my seat, resigned to my impending death.

"Beauty queen, I didn't drug you. Did I feed you anything or give you a drink?" He asked, going for the logical approach.

"No..but...okay so you didn't drug me. But gods and goddesses don't exist! They were made up because the Greeks didn't understand science!" I told him, still thinking he was going to kill me.

"You saw those three guys right? They called themselves cyclops right?" He asked me, turning from the road to look at me. That didn't help with my nerves as he was 15.

"Yeah..." I said, agreeing for now.

"Well those exist, along with all the other big bad creature in the world. They go after you because your father is a Greek god, and they hate the gods. So to spite the gods, they use whatever measly powers they have to disguise themselves and try and kill you." He said...what he said was unfortunately starting to make sense.

"Well then who's my father?" I asked him, getting annoyed.

"I don't know." he told me, sounding annoyed by this fact.

"But you just said-" I started but he interrupted me.

"I know what I said Scarlet. But you haven't been claimed yet, so as far as I know your father could be any of the gods." he told me, and I slumped in the seat.

_Well...at least his delusions are easy enough to go along with. I mean maybe if I pretend to believe him he won't kill me yet...That'll work...hopefully..._ I thought, still thinking Gale had been on drugs.

_But he's your best friend Scarlet! You've known him all your life! He doesn't do drugs and you know he wouldn't! Maybe he's telling the truth?!_ My mind shouted at me, and I started to think about the possibility that this was all real.

Well...where are we going?" I asked him.

"Camp half-blood, a place to keep monsters away from demigods." he told me, and I slumped back into my seat.

_Well..If this place exists he isn't lying...if it doesn't...he'll kill me..._ I thought to myself, closing my eyes and drifting off into sleep.


	3. The Day My Gym Teacher Attacked

This chapter was written by ClutzyEmma, so enjoy :)~ShannonEsmerelda

Harper's P.O.V.

My father; Adam McKnight is 5'10" brown hair, brown eyes and I; Harper McKnight, 5'5", long brown hair that comes down to my waist, and blue eyes, moved to New York City about 5 years ago.

His job moved us here because he's the best in his department. My dad works as full-time baker and a part-time cook; his cooking skills are not very good. The building we live in is 5 stories, two flats on each floor. I spend most my at Jenny's flat, she lives on the floor below us.

I wake up, and get dressed into my favorite black t-shirt with silver crescent moon and its reflection in water that fits nicely, pale blue jeans that are the perfect fi,t along with my white sneakers.

My dad is at work, and Jenny packed my lunch last night; she put my pills in the bag (I have ADHD I'm also dyslexic), and gave it to dad to put in the fridge when he picked me up last night. I walk to school; its healthier than taking the bus, well that and school is a 10-minute walk anyway.

I walk over to my friends Kelly, Abby and Diana. All my friends are mainly girls, because I get nervous and agitated around boys, they make my skin crawl.

My cousin Damon lives about 10 minutes in the opposite direction of the school. He's my cousin on my mom's side; I've never met my mother, but my father says she was beautiful, and that I'm like her in many ways. I met Damon at school 4 years ago; he was always with that guy Elliot Underwood, but the two of them make me nervous. There's someone new with them today; it's a girl. I glance over at them on my way into school and see Elliot looking at me, it makes me nervous. Damon hit him in the arm and he looked down. I always wonder why he looks at me the way he does.

The day went on as usual until lunch when I heard Damon got sent to the dean's office for punching one of the jocks in the face I don't know why and I really don't want to know, but someone is going to tell me anyway. I go to gym we working with bow and arrows today I love archery it's my favorite sport, in the middle of class a girl knocked my arm and the arrow hit the gym teacher Miss. Danforth in the back. The girl next to me yelled that I did it on purpose even though I didn't she knocked me so I missed the target. I got detention for something that wasn't my fault and no one was going to back me up because I wasn't popular.

After school I got to the room that holds detention, I'm the only on here so far so I pick a seat and sit down. I get out my sketch book and start doodling a bow with arrows I've been seeing in my dreams along with a group of girls all around my age 12-13 years old, deers and wolves when I look up I see Damon staring at me, I knew he got sent to the dean's office but I didn't know he had gotten detention. The teacher Miss. Danforth walked in and started at us we were the only ones in detention, Miss. Danforth glares at me pissed off that I accidentally hit him with a stray arrow it could have been anyone that shot him he didn't have to believe little miss popular but he did now here I am in detention. I've never had detention before. Ugh my dad will kill me.

The look in her eyes changed she turned his attention to Damon this time the look in her eye was filled with hunger and anger then she looked at me with same look, after that her eyes started to glow and sharp teeth lined if deformed smile then her skin started to tighten and wings form and talons grew from her hands and she let at a screech. Miss. Danforth had changed into a winged horrible looking creature

"You two have been very difficult to find." She hissed at us.

"What are you going on about?" I ask getting scared, Damon pushing me behind him to protect me

"What are you?" He asks not getting answer but instead the thing goes for Damon with its talons ready slice him in half we duck and roll to the side, Elliot barrel's through the door knocking into the creature.

"Elliot what are you doing here?" Damon and I shout in unison, he was involved in a car accident when he was 5 or at least that is what Damon told me when to stay with him for a weekend 'cause dad had to work late and Jenny was out of town. What is he doing here? How does he think he can help?

"Stay away satyr this is not your fight." She hissed loudly at Elliot, He just stood there

"Satyr did it just say satyr?" I say getting scared, my adrenalin pumping, my heart pounding, thoughts where to move next and where to stab the thing but i have nothing to stab it with.

"Damon grab something sharp now." I shout in a demanding tone, he does waiting for me help out as we doge another set talons

"Damon catch." I hear Eillot shout not knowing what is going on.

"What now?" He yells, we run in opposite directions making thing decide who it wants to go after. She goes after me why I don't know but that is starting to piss me off yea go for the girl why can't anyone go after the boy first they aren't that smart! Why do I get chased but boys don't? Why is it girls get picked on but not boys? Someone should do something about that! I snap back into reality once I'm trapped in a corner.

"I don't know stab her somewhere." I shout back, I close my eyes preying that I don't get sliced into Harper slices, I hear Damon coming but I don't see what does and the next thing I know it's dissolved into gold dust

"Elliot what was that? What is a satyr? Why was it whatever it was look for us? What was it?" I say in rapid fire not giving him a chance to answer me. The look on Damon's and Elliot's face said a lot I wasn't aggitated or nervous I was in complete control I had confidences for once.

Elliot starts to explain but Damon cuts him off, I wasn't paying much I was lost in thought. I thought back to that night with Jenny when dad called to say that he wouldn't be home late she had books out on Greek mythology for her college course she was taking she read me some of the stories about the fates and Cyclopes and Medusa and the gods and goddess and...satyrs their half goat and half human bottom half being goat.

"Your a satyr half goat half human and I'm not sure what that thing was Jenny was doing a course on Greek mythology, she was...she was ugh why can't i remember." I say more as a statement rather than a question they can answer cutting Damon off mid sentence rambling to myself more than talk to them.

"Gods and goddess they each have their own thing like a Zeus being king of the gods and Hades being lord of the underworld stuff like that." I say still rambling to myself not sure if they are listening I look up from the ground Elliot seems like he's in trance staring at me like what I've just said makes complete seance or like he wasn't listening at all that he just entranced by looking at me. I starting join the real world again and he was starting to make nervous again. I move behind Damon so he can't see me that well then head for the door but Damon stops me.

"Harper." That is all he has to say to make me stay

"Damon, Harper I need you to listen to me. We have to move they know where you are now." Elliot says not making any sense what-so-ever.

"Go Go where?" Damon asks Elliot seems hesitant to tell us

"Go where Elliot?" I ask he wants to respond but he doesn't know how I was getting annoyed again

"Elliot we need know where we are going." Damon and I say in sync with each other, Elliot hands us a leaflet with kids in orange T-shirts and blue shorts, the T-shirts said something on them but I couldn't make it out i look through it more and look at the different pictures.

I walk out of the classroom ignoring both Damon and Elliot what had happened and what Elliot had try to say to me I didn't want to believe no I wouldn't believe him, nothing he said could be really. When I got home I dropped my stuff of at my house and went to Jenny's it was my usual routine but when I got there I saw Elliot and Damon sat on the couch, Jenny looked at with a worried look in her eyes they had clearly told her what happened. She sat me down and looked me dead in the eye.

"You have to go with Elliot it's the only way to keep you safe. Remember when I had all those book on Greek mythology it was teach you. You needed to learn it was the way I could help your mother." I looked at her with shock she knew my mother and didn't even tell me how can I trust her how did my mother trust her. She made me get in the taxi with Elliot and Damon my anger and thought distracted me from the fact I was in a confined space with two boys.


	4. The Day Shit Hit The Fan

This chapter was written by LaakinGangale, enjoy :)~ShannonEsmerelda

Damon's POV

did you ever feel like you were completely surrounded by idiots? yeah thats my life every day, Weither im at school or home i am surrounded by nothing but morons.

My Name is Damon Sol and i am a 13 year old teenage boy. my hair is blonde and i have blue eyes. and im not much of a night time person, i am up as soon as the sun is up. Im kind of a morning person. i know that was just strange for a teenage boy to say... but its how its always was for me.

I live in New York city with my mother. she is constantly working so i don't see her often, but i don't really mind... I like being secluded sometimes. but there is always this creepy guy in the building that has a thing for my mom.

I found myself panting slightly as I was jogging through the cold morning new york air, i took a deep breath as i approtched my apartment building. I had earphones in my ears playing some music in my ears, another thing i like... music.

after i went into my apartment and got dressed into my usual school cloths, a pair of jeans with a plain black t-shirt covered by a hoodie that hand a basic design on it. I slipped on my black and white sneakers and slung my bag over my shoulderand walked out of my apartment and down the flights of stairs.

As i walking down and into the lobby i saw Mr. Smaug as he huddled over into like a praying mantis stance reading his mail. you know that little creature from the hobbit?... whats his name? Gollum... well thats who reminded me of. kind of funny because i beleive Smaug was the dragon from that book, called himself "King of Under The Mountain." Mr. Smaug was the guy who had a thing for my mom, he never would say anything to her but he would kind of just stare at us. weither others are around or not he would just stare at us, kgnoring everyone else completely.

anyway as i passed Gollum/Mr. Smaug I found myself outside the apartment building and i just walked down the road. I walked for about 10 minutes withmy headphones in before reaching my school. I sighed as i looked at the large brick prison that stood in front of me. I watched around me as i saw everyone either walking into the building or talking to their cliche groups in huddles. I walked passed all of them and towards the building when i was suddenly attacked from the side. I turned and looked to see Jasmine, aka Jazz.

Jazz is a friend of mine from grade school. she is deffinately one of my best friends. she smiled and looked at me with her big brown eyes, she pushed back her straight brown hair and hugged her bboks to her chest. I watched her as she looked down at her books and looked through her classes. today was her first day here. Why you may ask, well because her Mother gained custody of her. Jazz was in an all girls school since we left grade school, and that is kind of my fault. See when we were little i really liked Jazz and her dad knew this. Jazz had always been a pretty girl and her overprotective father saw me as the begining of a wave of boys. So my crush on her kind of dwindled as she spent more time away from me.

Soon behind her I saw the one guy in this world that i didnt see as a COMPLETE MORON. Elliot Underwood,my black buzz cut haired best friend. He wasn't the sharoest tool in theshed but he at least had common sense compared to my other classmates. Elliot walked with a small limp due to a car accedent that he got in when he was 5. He was in his usual jeans and a nice shirt, joined with either a beanie or a fadora. Today it was a fadora.

we walked into the school and I saw Harper, my cousin from my Father's side. my father passed away when i was young, but mom always tells me i am just like him. anyway back to Harper, she was always surrounded by girls, never really guys. she seemed almost nervous around us. She had light brown hair and the same blue eyes as i have. guess those are from the side whos genes we shared.

I turned to Elliot and noticed him staring at Harper, i hit his armand he bowed his head and apoligized. i always caught elliot staring at harper. im not going to lie, him staring at my cousin like that really does bother me.

we went to class and as the day went on i felt myself growing irritated with my brain. oh yeah i forgot to mention Im dyslexic, numbers and letters all don' like to function in my mind. Oh and i always get told that i am ADHD... BUT IM NOT. its not myfault that i just quickly get bored with staying still in one place.

At lunch i was sat down with Elliot and i was enjoying myself fairly well up until i heard one of the guys from the table next to us say something about Harper and how she is an, and i quote "A stupid slutty tease". i felt myself stand and glare at him, i crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at him.

"care to repeat that?! you can either do that or take it back." i threatened and balled my fists slightly.

"i said she is a 'stupid slut-ty'!" he said and as he began to over exadurate the sound of the t in 'slutty' my fist came into contact with the tip of his jaw. as he fell back onto the table. i clenched my fists again and watched him as he neld his jaw, a crowd of students starting to surround us and cheering 'fight' over and over again. i heard the heavy footsteps of the schools gym teacher running over to us. i kept my balled up fists at my side.

"Damon! to the dean now!" i sighed and nodded and spat at the guy as i walked away .

"so worth it!" i shouted out loud, everyone laughed and. heered and i saw Elliot shaking his head with a small chuckle going accross his face. I followed Mr. Danforth the gym teacher to the deans office and i sat back in the chair opposite of the dean.

"damon... why are you here this time?" he said as he began to take my large yellow folder out of the desk. my folder really was impressive, loaded with files on fights that i have been in the folder was at least 2 inches thick. i shrugged and put my hands behind my head, and yawned.

"don't know. but y0do you reakly wanna know? cause if your really interested then let me just say... it was one hell of an uppercut." i said with pride in my voice. he sighed and put his head in his palm.

"what am i going to do with you. i assign you detention and you just find ways to entertain yourself. suspension doesn't work because you'll cause more issues else where." i sighedand shrugged and he looked at the papers in my file.

"i'm afraid i have to give you a detention... YET AGAIN." i shrugged and sighed, he began writing downon a peice of paper and handing it to me. i gave him a nod and walked out and continued to my other classes.

After school i had headed over to the detention room, I walked in and saw Harper sitting in one of the chairs. i sat down and saw Miss. Danforth glaring at Harper, i wonder what that was about. Wait... Harper is in detention? how come? she has never done anything wrong. Miss Danforth then looked at me and i noticed her eyes were suddenly filled with anger and... what looked like hunger. Miss danforth looked like she wanted to eat me. her attention then turned back to Harper, eyes starting to glow and her teeth sharp showed a crooked and deformed smile. I watched as her skin tightened and wings began to form from her back. Talons grew from her hands and she let out a loud screetch

"You two have been very difficult to find." she said in a slightly hissed voice.

"What are you going on about?" Harper said and as we both stood up, i pushed her slightly behind me

"What are you?" i asked not getting answer but instead the thing goes for my head with its talons ready to cut me up. we duck and roll to the side. My eyes widened as i saw Elliot run through the door knocking into the strange bat/beast like creature that was Miss Danforth moments ago.

"Elliot what are you doing here?" Harper and i both shouted at him in unison, What is he doing? is he insane?!

"Stay away satyr this is not your fight." Miss Danforth said to Elliot, He just stood there with his gaurd up.

"Satyr did it just asy satyr?" Harper said getting scared, i Stayed in front of her. My first thought was just to keep her safe. But how? i dont know this things weakness how the hell am i supposed to hurt the damn thing.

"Damon grab something sharp now." she shouted in a demanding tone, i looked around as we dodged another set of Talons.

"Damon catch!" Elliot demanded as he tossed me a bright bronze dagger. i caught it in my right hand and looked at it for a second.

"What now?" I yelled, we run in opposite directions making it decide which of us she wanted to go after. It chose Harper and got her into a corner.

"I don't know stab her somewhere." she shouted back, i saw her eyes close as i ran towards her. i saw fear cross her face as i ran towards Miss Danforth lifted up the dagger and stabbed her in the center of her back. about where her heart was. their was a powerful shreek and suddenly Miss Danforth had started to crumble into Gold dust.

"Elliot what was that? What is a Satyr? Why was it looking for us? What was it?" Harper Rapidly asked, Both Elliot and I looked at her confused. she looked almost confident.

She began to go off in a trantrum of questions as Elliot was explaining things to me. I noticed her walking out in a loud of confusion.

"Harper" I blankly said and she instantly stopped in her tracks.

"Damon, harper i need you to listen to me. we have to move! they know who you are now." Harper and I both looked at him abit upset and confused.

"Go? go where?" I asked and Elliot looked away a bit unwanting to answer us.

"Go Where Elliot?" Harper's voice demanded in a booming voice, looking at Elliot.

No responce from him.

"Elliot we need to know where we are going..." We both said in unison a bit pissed off.

Elliot took out a panflet with a photo of some kids in orange tshirts with something written on it. unsure what it was though. Harper walked out ignoring us and i sighed. She had left us and we just headed to Jenny's house, Jenny is Harpers bestfriend and it was strange when i saw Elliot great her with a hug. He knows Jenny? I barely know Jenny!

Elliot and Jenny talked about somethings that confused me. and talked about the things that happened today, soon after Harper walked in through the doors and Jenny looked at her and said some things. I was too busy focused on the collection of Greek Books on Jenny's bookshelf.

After a while Jenny was helping us Force Harper into a Taxi. I was impressed, Harper wasn't freaking out about being with two guys. Elliot was flipping through a book and Harper was sat there in thought, I took out my earphones and placed them in my ears and hit play.

We now were off to Camp Half blood.


	5. Gale Number Two

Hey guys, this chapter was written by me, so I hope you like it. ~ShannonEsmerelda

**Scarlett's POV**

I woke up in the passenger seat of the car, for the second time, and was still shocked that Gale knew how to drive. I don't know why, but that seemed like the most shocking thing to me out of this entire situation.

"Gale?" I said, and he made a noise to show he was listening. "Are you a demigod too?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not a chance beauty queen, I'm a satyr." he said with a laugh.

"What's a satyr?" I asked him. I know nothing about Greek mythology.

"Don't you know anything about Greek Mythology?" He asked me with a laugh.

"Not really no. That's why I'm confused dumb ass." I told him, slapping his arm playfully. This almost felt normal, almost.

"A satyr is half human, half goat." he told me with a sigh.

"Is that why you have a limp?" I don't know why this all made so much sense to me, it just did.

He nodded at me. "Do you know who the gods and goddesses are?" he asked me.

"I know a few...Zeus is the god of the sky right? And Ares the god of war?" I asked, and got nods in return.

"And then there's Poseidon, the god of the sea, and Hades, the god of the underworld. Them, along with Zeus, are the big three. They are the three most influential gods on Olympus." he said, and I realized that he really needed to backtrack.

"Olympus? As in the place in Greece?" I asked him, my eyes wide.

He laughed before answering. "No silly, Olympus follows the west. Wherever the main Western power is, Olympus will be at the capital of that." he said, and I knew he was having trouble explaining it to me.

"Okay so...where is it now?" I asked him. Was I ever going to run out of questions?

"The 600th floor of the empire state building." he told me.

"There is no 600th floor of the empire state building, unless I'm really that bad at history." i said, and he laughed.

"Most people can't see it silly. The mist hides it. And before you ask, the mist is something that clouds mortal's eyes from Greek things, like monsters, and makes them think it was something logical instead of the gods." he said, and I nodded, almost understanding.

"Monsters? Like Josh?" I asked, remembering how he had called himself a cyclops.

"Exactly. There are cyclop's, like him, and much much more. There's Medusa, who turns you to stone if you look at her, and the furies, who work for Hades. I'll fill you in on more later though, for now, we're here." he said, and I looked out my window.

"Here?" we had stopped in front of an empty hill, with a big old tree at the top. It seemed to have some sort of wool blanket wrapped around it.

"Camp half-blood. It's just up the hill." he parked the car on the side of the road, stepping out and walking foward.

I got out and followed after, having nothing better to do. But damn, he was fast.

"Elliott!" he shouted, stepping with more speed now.

"Gale wait!" I shouted, I didn't want to be left alone in the woods.

He ran foward, and I realized there were others here. Three others to be exact. A boy who looked very similar to Gale, a girl with brown hair, and a blond boy.

_Who the hell are these people?_ I thought to myself, stepping closer to Gale and staring at them confused.

"Damon!" the girl shouted.

"DON'T HURT HER!" Gale number 2 shouted. _ What the literal fuck is wrong with these people? Why the hell is she screeching like that? Were all right here. And if I wanted to hurt her I would've done it already. Can't they all just shut up so I can go sit down?_

__They calmed down, and we made our way to the camp. I followed Gale to this big house, and he said to me, "This is Chiron the camp activities director, and Mr D the head honcho."

I heard Gale number two mutter that to the weird people as well. After he introduced to horse man and chubby cherub, we went into a room and watched this introduction video.

After that we were lead to a cabin, and Gale told me that this was Hermes cabin. He also explained that Hermes was messenger of the gods and god of thieves before he walked away with his twin.


	6. What The Hell Is Camp Half Blood?

Written by ClutzyEmma

Harper P.O.V.

The car ride was hell on wheels for me after being in a car with boys made me what to puke my guts out and rip my skin off. There's something about boys that really makes me want to be somewhere else...with girls...and archery range's. The ride lasted two to two n' half hours because we live in Manhattan but it felt more like 15 hours, Damon listened to music for all of the car ride, Elliot read the book Jenny gave him. To be honest when it's like this I don't mind them as much its when that are talking to me or interacting with me that I want to hurt them then run away. I played with my hair that looked as if it was going silver in the moon light; it always does that when the sun goes down I don't understand why but I love my hair. When Elliot asked to braid it I was nervous to let him but I let him thinking after he had finished he would go back to his book. He did an amazing job on the braid and didn't seem to notice my hair changing colour. Damon took his headphones out once maybe twice to see how we were doing. I found my sketch book in my bag and started to finish my drawing from detention, Elliot was watching me I wasn't sure if I should be flattered or to be creep out by it.

About an hour went by I was done with my drawing and we had arrived at a sign that I think said Strawberry Fields, I was at the wrong angle so I couldn't see it right. Elliot payed the taxi drive and walked us up a hill with deep green grass neatly cut and a big pine tree on top that's when a noise from behind me kind of growling noise from dog only it was deeper,

"RUN!" Elliot said losing his shoes showing his hooves. We make a b-line for the tree, I fall over a rock scraping my knee and palms.

"HARPER!" I hear Damon shout

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" He shouts again, helping me up. I turn around to see what he was looking at. It was a huge shaggy black dog with sharp teeth and it was huge i mean it was massive it was twice as big as a great dane big.

"Ms. O'Leary STOP." Elliot shouts, she stops Damon looks at Elliot with a 'what the hell is that?' look plaster on his face mine doesn't say much different although mine has hint of pain on it. Elliot looked at us then to Ms. O'Leary then back to us.

"You know what don't tell me I don't want to know." I say finally getting to my feet about to walk off to the pine tree when it growls at me. I turn around and look at it dead in the eye it backs off enough for me to get to the tree line. Damon stands there more in shock at the fact that I just stared into the eyes of some demon dog and didn't flinch.

I was starting to get annoyed and pissed off all I wanted to do tonight was hang out with Jenny like I always do and wait for my dad to get home. This was not how I wanted my night to end or start none of this is what I expected when I woke up this morning. I just want this to go back to normal.

"Elliot." A male voice shouted behind me

"Gale wait." Another voice shouted but this one sounded female. We turn around to see a girl struggling up the hill and a boy that runs kind of like Elliot when someone yells food. Elliot seemed to know the guy somewhat running somewhat walking up the hill Elliot tries to make a run for it but before he could go anywhere Gale stops sniffing the air and looks at me like Elliot does I move behind Damon so he can't see me

The girl with Gale looked at him and us like we had 8 heads and I was right there with her. I walked passed the pine tree, only to be greeted by some very unfriendly people.

"Damon!" I shout not knowing what to do or who these people were.

"DON'T HURT HER!" Elliot yells to the unfriendly people

"Are you okay?" Damon asks, he's always worrying about me he has a reason to (I don't know what that reason is but he does).

"Yea I'm fine." I say, Elliot makes a way for us to walk through and leads us to this big blue house past the strawberry field.

"This Chrion camp activities director and Mr. D the camps head honcho." Elliot says introducing us, Gale says the same thing to the girl. Her name is Scarlet i think that's what Gale said, to be honest I wasn't paying much attention to anything being said or done.

After the video was done he took us to a cabin not sure what it had in it like I said I'm not paying much attention right now it all seems like a dream like nightmare that I have yet to wake up from.


	7. Hungry and Mean But Could Be Fluffy

Written by LaakinGangale

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}~}}}}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damon POV

the car ride was about two and nd a half hours long. i was able to listen to the majority of the music on my ipod as i every once in a while would check on Harper and Elliot. after Elliot payed the taxi driver and we began to walk up a hill with a nice deep shade of green, i looked at a large pine tree as and suddenly heard growling from a dog behind us, but a lot deeper.

"RUN!" Elliot shouted and as we ran, Elliot lost his shoes as he darted/galoped/charged... whatever you would say towards the large pine tree. I turned to see Harper and she fell over a rock and scraped her knees.

"HARPER!" I quickly shouted and went to her "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" I shouted again, helping her up as i looked at it, It was a huge shaggy black dog with sharp teeth and it was two times as big as a great dane. This dog deffinatly takes a dump bigger then my head... i wonder what this thing must eat, if it didnt want to eat us this dog might actually be cuddly.

"Ms. O'Leary STOP." Elliot shouts, i gave Elliot a bewildered looked that said 'what-the-hell?!' Elliot looked at us then to Ms. O'Leary then back to us.

"You know what don't tell me I don't want to know." Harper says and began walking to the pine tree. the dog growled at her. she just gave it a glare and just kept walking. I was amazed at my cousin's reaction to the dog. no flitch. no fear. damn Harper.

we followed her up the hill.

"Elliot." A male voice shouted behind us.

"Gale wait." a girl's voice shouted. We turn around to see the girl struggling up the hill and a boy that looked a lot like Elliot. could this be maybe his brother? Gale sniffed the air slightly and looked at Harper the same way Elliot did. she hid behind me and i slightly crossed my arms. the girl who came with Gale was walking over to us and looked at us like we were crazy. I looked at her and studied her for a moment, she was cute.

"Damon!" harper shouted and held onto me. as some kids pointed weapons at us.

"DON'T HURT HER!" Elliot yells to them.

"Are you okay?" i asked, only because she seemed so scared.

"Yea I'm fine." she says, Elliot makes it so we can walk through and leads us to this big blue house past the strawberry field.

"This Chrion camp activities director and Mr. D the camps head honcho." Elliot said to us, and Gale introduced them to the other girl and i heard him say her name. Scarlett. thats kind of cute. hm... we were shown an introductioin video and soon after we finished it we were brought to cabin 11, the hermes cabin. this is also apperently where the unclaimed half-bloods stay till they are claimed.

for a while i kind of just stood outsdie the cabin and watched the campers around us. in one of the cabins, cabin 7 i beleive it was. all the campers in that cabin were blonde like myself. several of the cabins were empty, such as cabin 1, zeus' cabin. cabin 2, hera's cabin. cabin 3, posidon's cabin... and cabin 8, artemis' cabin. along with other cabins.

i have a feeling that things around here are going to get very interesting.


	8. Sleep Walking, Emo Boys, and Claiming?

Written by moi, so I hope it isnt complete crap...~ShannonEsmerelda

I had fallen asleep in a bit of a fit that night; still not feeling safe with these people. Gale's brother seemed pretty alright though; what was his name again? Shit I forgot. Oh wait no it's Elliot. He seems pretty okay.

Anyways, I fell asleep in a fit, which was probably the worst thing I could've done. I've been having nightmares since I was a baby; awful, terrible, conflicting, constricting nightmares that left me waking up in a cold sweat screamin' bloody murder at the top of my lungs. My mom would have me sleep on the couch in the basement ever since that first night, cause I would sleep walk when they got real bad.

Tonight was different though. It wasn't the usual impending doom and demise, but rather a shadow looming over me, telling me to run. I would run and run and run but I couldn't seem to get away from the damn thing.

And then, I woke up with a shout, and saw I wasn't in the cabin anymore. My head shot around, looking about me like mad trying to figure out where I was.

I heard someone mumbling a question, but my mind was racin' so fast I could hardly hear a thing. I heard her ask again; I think she was askin' if I was alright. I realized then that it was Harper talking to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her, trying to catch my breath.

"Do you know which cabin we were in? I wasn't paying much attention when Elliot led us there and told us about it." She said, and I nodded. She did seem like she had been zoning out a bit when he was talking.

"Umm yeah...It was the Hermes cabin I think...which is cabin 11." I told her, and found myself thinking that maybe, just maybe, this could be alright. There's no mom here to tell me I'm shit, no bully to call me a hick, and here I'm new. Nobody knows me, I could make myself normal, I could find real friends.

Stop Scarlet. You can't fool yourself like that. Eventually you'll be known as a waste of space here too.

She starts to ask me some things. "So where are you from?" she asked, and I shrug.

"I was born in Houston, Texas, but it never really felt like home to me. What bout you darlin'? Where you from?" I asked her, smiling slightly. For some odd reason my accent stood out even more round these people.

"I'm from New York, been living here all my life. I've never been to long island though, this is odd to me." she said, and I nodded.

"I know how ya feel, I lived on a ranch with just my mom and me, and that was six miles from the nearest grocery store." I told her, and she looked at me in mock horror.

"You're kidding right?" she said and I shook my head no.

We kept talking like that til sunrise, and it felt like I had known her for years even though its been less than 24 hours. The sun started to rise, and I saw her hair trn back to brown.

I was going to question her on it, but decided against it. "So...am I the only one who thinks all this is crazy?" I asked her, trying not to sound like a complete turd.

"No, you're not the only one." she says, seemingly unoffended by my bluntness. "Who do you think your parent will be?" she asked me, taking me by surprise.

I thought for a moment on that. "I don't know, but I hope it's Athena." I told her, and that was true. Even away if I didn't sound smart, or know much about the internet and all that, I'd like to one day.

"Well I hope mine isn't Hephaestus. No offence meant to him or anything, but I can't even make a birdhouse." I laugh at that, looking at my feet as we walk so I don't trip. "What's that light above your head?" she asks, confusing me.

I look at her and say the same thing back. There was a deer above her head. Was it even a deer? It didn't have antlers!

"There's a green light with something pointy in it!" she shouts, and I nearly have a panic attack. _I really shouldve brought my inhaler with me to school._ I thought to myself, trying not to freak out.

"There's some weird white deer in yours!" I shout back at her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" we shout at the same time. I look to the cabins around us, hoping someone heard the commotion and can explain it to us. Seeing someone standing outside the dark, creepy cabin, I practically sprint over, hoping that Harper was following.

"Yo creep emo kid! What the hell just happened bro?" I shout at him, not caring that I sounded like a bitch.

He looked at me uncaringly, and might I say it was more attractive than Tyler Posey with his little scruffy beard. "You were claimed." he says, like I actually knew what that meant. He turned to walk off, but I was so not having that.

"Bro! Claimed? Claimed by who?!" I shout after him, but he doesn't turn back. He halts in his tracks after a few steps though, turning with a smirk to look at me.

"Poseidon..." He said, pointing after me with a wink. "And Artemis..." he pointed at Harper. Then the weirdest thing of all happened; he disappeared. Not like the kind of disappear where one second there, one second not, but he disappeared like he walked into the shadows.

I looked around for him, spinning in my spot a few times, but couldn't find a trace of the devil! My mind starts racing and I feel like I'm being crushed from the inside out. I start to pant, like I can't find the air that surrounds me, and I feel my head spinning like mad, and feel myself falling. Just as my eyes shut, I think one thing; _I hope she catches me._

I groan out loud, and sit up a bit. "Ow." I mumble out loud, and one thing immediately comes to mind; she didn't fucking catch me.

"Scarlet are you okay?" I hear Harper ask me, and I open my eyes. Everything's fuzzy for a second, and then I see her looking to me with concern written across her forehead in bold black letters.

"Yea but my head hurts like no other. What's going on? Where are we? What happened? How did I get here?" I asked her, but it was Chiron who answered my questions.

He tells me about the boy we spoke to, how he was a son of Hades and his name was Nathaniel. He told me about my father, The Greek god of storms and earthquakes and the ocean.

I had never really thought about it before, but despite the fact I loved living on the ranch with the horses (one of Poseidon's symbols apparently), I absolutely loved the ocean. Maybe it just never occur ed to me because I live on the moon when it comes to most things.

He told me how most mortals didn't know about the Greek gods when they have one of their children, and it depressed me to hear that resentment was something these people knew familiarly.

This was insane, but it was on a level of crazy that made me feel safe, like I could believe him and be happy for once. My head was practically at war with itself, the right side shouting "logic!" while the left side shouts "faith!".

I shut my eyes tight to the noise around me, breathing in and out slowly. Harper left after saying something to Chiron, telling me she would be outside when I was ready.

I opened my eyes to find Chrion looking at me with sympathy. "I left my inhaler in Texas...and all of my sketchbooks...I left my heart in Texas...how will I fit in here? The girl from a nobody's family?" I asked him, hoping he could answer the questions that racked my brain and heart before I exploded.

"You are not a nobody my dear...you are a god-ling. You are the daughter of one of the most powerful gods in the universe, and you are strong." he told me, and I saw a hint of humor glint in his eyes, not that I found any of this funny.

I sighed and stood up. "But I am alone. I am the sole daughter of Poseidon. I will not fit in with the others. They wont understand why I do things or say things or think things the way I do, because nobody here will be like me in any way shape or form." Did he not get that I didn't want to be alone again? Not like before?

"They might not, but they will be kind to you. Everybody in this camp is like a family. We shout at each other and we fight on a daily basis, but in the end, we are all there to protect one another." he told me, and clip clopped down the hall, probably off to bed.

I sighed and walked out, meeting Harper on the porch so we could walk together to our new cabins. I saw some early risers up for breakfast, as we had been up past sunrise. I walked into my new cabin, and found it to be beautiful. I saw a wishing well, and walked over to it. There were some weird coins in it, and I saw a note folded on the edge of it.

Picking it up and unfolding it, I read.

_Dearest daughter, do not fret. I know you must hate me, and I honestly do not doubt you will never think of me as a father. But know this, the locket from Gale will protect you, and there are some things I've left on your bunk that I had Hermes get from your home. Do not think that all hope is lost, for your journey has just begun._

_~Poseidon._

I looked at the letter, reading it twice to make sure I hadn't gone insane. I jolted up and over to the bunk, and saw before me something that nearly made me cry. It was my sketchbook, my inhaler, and my favorite photo. The photo was of me and Gale on my first horse ride.

_He really does care..._ I thought to myself, before getting ready for the day. I didnt see much point in going back to sleep as the day was about to start, so I sat on my bunk and waited for everyone else to wake up.


	9. I Get Claimed By Artemis

Written by ClutzyEmma, enjoy! ~ShannonEsmerelda

My hair had gone completely silver now and had been for hours but after all the "excitement" earlier I crash only to be woken up by a whispering from somewhere. I don't know if your allowed to leave you cabin in the middle of the night but I did it anyway to find where the whispering was coming from, I couldn't find it. I wonder around a bit seeing everything without everyone crowding it, it looked beautiful at night but to me everything looks beautiful at night. Walking around gave me time to think I walked back to the cabin but this time I took more notice of what it looked like on the outside in fact I look closely at all of the cabins and thought back to Jenny and what she had tried to teach me about Greek mythology.

_Okay so the gods and goddess there is Zeus, Posiden, Hades (the big three), Hermes, Athena, Aries, Artimes, Apollo, Aphrodtie, Dionysus, Hephaetus and Hera the big tweleve _

_Zeus-King of the gods, the ruler of Mount Olympus and the god of the sky, weather, thunder, lightning, law, order, and fate_

_Posiden-God of the sea, rivers, floods, droughts, earthquakes, and the creator of horses_

_Hades-God of the underworld_

_Hermes-God of boundaries, travel, communication, trade, thievery, trickery, language, writing, diplomacy, athletics, and animal husbandry_

_Athena-Goddess of intelligence and skill, warfare, battle strategy, handicrafts, and wisdom_

_Aries-God of war, bloodshed, and violence_

_Artimes-Goddess of the hunt, wilderness, animals, young girls, childbirth and plague_

_Apollo-God of light, music, arts, knowledge, healing, plague and darkness, prophecy, poetry, purity, athletism, manly beauty, and enlightenment_

_Aphrodite-Goddess of love, beauty, desire, and pleasure_

_Hepheatsus-God of of fire, metalworking, and crafts_

_Dionysus- God of wine, parties and festivals, madness, chaos, drunkenness, drugs, and ecstasy_

_Hera- Queen of the heavens and goddess of marriage, women, childbirth, heirs, kings, and empires_

_But their just myths aren't they? Which cabin was I in again? should have payed attention._ As I walked around the cabins Scarlett walked out of the cabin we were staying in. I jog over I don't know if she notcied I was gone or if that was the reason why she had gotten up. As I got closer there was something about her that didn't quite feel right like she might have been sleepwalking in a bad dream.

As she walked I followed to make sure she didn't get hurt. She mumbling something that I couldn't make out and if I'm being honest i was listening as she got closer to the lake she stops and wakes up.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, for a moment she stands there in silence I think trying to figure out where she is I ask again.

"Yea. I'm fine." she said

"Do you know which cabin we were in? I wasn't paying much attention Elliot led us there and told us about." I ask while confessing I wasn't listening

"Um yea it was the hermes cabin i think the number is 11." She says and we start walking back, I could have sworn she was starting to believe what she was being told yet she still believe it was horrible joke or something.

As we walk back we start talking. I ask her questions she asks me questions it goes back and forth for a while as the sun started to rise my hair starts going back to brown.

"So...am I the only one who thinks this is all a bit crazy?" Scarlet said, trying not to sound mean

"No your not the only one." I reply

"Who do you think your parent will be?" She asks

"I don't know but I hope its Athena." I say kinda hopeful

"Well I hope mine isn't Hephaestus. No offence meant to him or anything, but I can't even make a birdhouse." she says

"What's that light above your head?" I ask looking at a green light with what looks like a trident in the middle.

"What's that light above your head?" She asks me staring at the space above my head.

"There's a green light with something pointy in the middle of it." I say gawking at the light

"There's this weird white deer in yours." say say.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" We say at the same time freaking out not knowing what to do. We run to one of the cabins only to see a guy with black hair and a leather jacket standing in the dark looking at us.

Scarlet goes over to him, I follow behind courisous about what he had to say but also timid due it being my nature.

"YO CREEPY EMO KID, what the hell just happened bro?" Scarlet said, but the emo kid just stares for a few more moments.  
"You were claimed." He said casually then walked off. I stood there in shock.

"BRO!" she shouts after him.

"CLAIMED? CLAIMED BY WHO?" Scarlet says still shouting after him.

"Poseidon...and...Artemis." He says pointing at Scarlet then at me, then he did some kind of teleport thing. I look at the spot where he was standing then looking around to find him but I couldn't then I look back just in time to see Scarlet faint. I drag Scarlet to the big not knowing else to do.

"CHIRON! HELP!" I yell, he comes to my aid and I tell him what has happened.

"And she said mine looked like a bow and arrows and a deer then we saw this guy and all he said was 'you were claimed' then she shouted back 'what hell does the mean?' and he said 'poiseden and artemis' then he dissapered." I say a little to quickly but he seems to have understood me just fine even though I was freaking out.

"It is okay child and if what this boy says is true then you shouldn't exist Artemis is not known for baring childeren, and if Scarlet is a daughter of Posieden then we will to lead her to her cabin when she wakes up." He says, but how can he say I shouldn't exist I'm right here.

"I'm here so I do exist." I say getting aggravated, angry at the remark.

"I know you are, that is what leads me to the think there is a problem child." He says, all I want to do is run to Damon and tell him everything that has happened and tell him we have to leave but I know he won't leave Elliot he's his best friend.

"Child have you learnt about the gods and goddess?" He asks me

"A little but I don't remember much." I reply, woundering where this is going then Scarlet lets out a little mone

"Ow." She says I don't blame her I didn't catch her then I had to drag her here to the big house. She is going to hate me when she finds out.

"Scarlet are you okay?" I ask as Chiron looks over my shoulder.

"Yea but my head hurts. What's going on where are we? What happened? How did I get here?" She asks and I know I need to tell her but Chiron steps in to answer all her questions. He then turns back to me.

"You say you remember little about learning about the gods and goddess, from what Elliot has said Jenny your babysitter has a lot of books on Greek mythology and she has taught you a few things about it." He say and I look at him in shock and confusion. Scarlet looks at me with the same look.

"And you expect me to remember everything...I didn't believe her and I tend not to learn as we'll when I don't like nor believe in the subject...look Chiron whatever she has taught me is locked away in a room in the back of my mind where I can't get to it." I say trying to convince him just as much as I was trying to convince myself. I look over at Scarlet who was just staring at me, then look back at Chiron debating on weather or not to continue the conversation. I decided against it asked to go back to the cabin, he lets me but I don't go back to the cabin that Damon's in I go to the one across from it and Scarlet goes to the Poseidon cabin.

I find it difficult to fall asleep this cabin looks unused kind of dusty but clean enough for it to look nice. My hair was starting to go back to brown but the silver was still visible and glowing in the moon light, as night turns into day I figured I wasn't going to get any sleep and tried to focus on my art work I started a new drawing similar to the one I finished in the car on the way here but the thing that was different was the bow and arrows had gone one or of the girls had disappeared and the flowers and bushes seem close to dying and the girls looked to have aged quite a bit, my art work was starting to scare me. _How can I draw something like this? Why would I draw something like this? It's creepy and not natural for someone to draw something like this. _

I heard a knock at the door that snapped out of the nightmare/daydream I was having it was Elliot telling that it time for breakfast and if I didn't go I wouldn't get anything to eat until tonight. I followed him out bring my sketch book with me hoping to show Damon but we once you've been claimed you can't sit at the same table as friends which is what got me cuz I was the only one at my table.


	10. This Will be Interesting

Written by LaakinGangale

Damon's POV

The day after we had arrived at camp half blood I had woken up to find Harper and Scarlett gone. I had roamed around the cabin 11 calling for them. One of the other campers told me about how they saw Scarlett and Harper go into other cabins.

Could that mean that they were claimed? It had to be. why else would they go into another cabin. I wonder who claimed them.

I found myself walking alone to the dinning hall/cafeteria whatever you would call it. I saw Harper sitting alone at a table. I was gonna go sit with her but as I stood one of the Hermes kids shook their head and explained about how campers from different cabins can't sit together. I found it rather annoying.

I put my headphones in as I began eating my eggs and toast. Taking a sip from my orange juice I glanced over to the empty Poseidon table to see Scarlett sitting their alone. playing with her food, looking rather bored. I looked around at the other tables and saw one boy at one of the tables, the Hades table. He was watching Scarlett with a smirk on his face. He turned towards his friends but in the process he looked me dead in the eyes, our eyes remained linked for a couple minutes before one of the Hermes campers tapped my shoulder and we headed towards some of the activities. First was shield and sword combat practice. The Ares Cabin was in charge of that event.

I waited and saw scarlet and Harper walking over together, I waved to them and they joined me on the wooden bleachers. Harper and Scarlett both explained to me about how they were claimed by Poseidon and Artemis. I listened to them ramble on and began to think.

they were both claim... I wonder when or if I'll get claimed. Hmm... I don't exactly know anything about gods and goddesses so I couldn't even begin to think about who my father could be. Who were the gods again? Zeus? Hades? Poseidon? Hermes? the war god? the arrow guy? the blacksmith guy?... ugh I don't know. Maybe I should research some of them. only things I know is the stuff Harper has been telling me about since we were little but I cant remember that stuff.

"Nathaniel!" I turned to heard one of the Ares campers call out. The guy who was staring at Scarlett stood up and walked to the battle floor. I raised an eyebrow and watched as he took hold of a sword in his hand, He looked at our general direction and smiled.

His opponent came down to the arena and as they started I noticed how Nathaniel moves, almost like a flame; fast and harsh. The way he fights is very effective though because within less then a minute he had won against his opponent. The hades cabin cheered, I heard Harper and Scarlett clap and I nodded a bit impressed. But only a bit.

After that event we were free for some time. I wanted to just go sleep on some grass under the sun while I listened to my music, but I ended up going with Harper and Scarlett to the archery. While I was there Harper asked me to shot an arrow. I'm not gonna lie, I did wanna try but there was only a limited amount of targets so I shook my head. Scarlet sighed and forcibly placed a bow and arrows in my hand.

"Oh Gods! would you just try it! you are just standing there like a statue. at least try to have some fun." She said in a forceful tone and did I ever mention that I like the way this girl presents herself? It's kind of attractive in a mean way. I sighed and took the bow and positioned it.

For some reason placing the arrow on the bow and pulling the string back, all felt normal. It didn't feel awkward or hard. I aimed for the target and just like how Harper had hit the target I got a bulls eye. Harper smiled and Scarlett let out a chuckle as I smiled slightly.

"What is that I see? would that be a smile? are you actually enjoying yourself Damon?" she said in a sarcastic tone with an overdramatic Gasp and then her and harper both laughed. I shook my head and shrugged.

"Guess I got lucky. and I was glad I shot better then you water girl." I said nudging her lightly. she laughed and rolled her eyes. I smiled and handed them the bow and put my hands in my pockets. "I'm gonna go back to the Hermes cabin, If you need me you know where I am." I placed my earphones in and headed back to my cabin, but before I headed there I stopped at the camp's library and took out a book about the gods and goddesses. I then walked to my cabin with the book in my hand.

I sat against the stairs in the back of the cabin and began to read the book I took out. I was sat in the sun and felt as though I was gaining energy, which I always felt from the sun. it's just a weird thing with me I guess. After reading a while I dozed off, I was awoken by a bright light that was above my head.

I noticed that inside the light was a picture, a picture of a bow and arrow in front of the sun. I began to think as I watched the light.

Sun and bow? which god was that again? Ares? no... he was war and bloodshed... Zeus? no he was lightning and order. was it... Apollo? yeah.. I think it was. I opened the book that laid next to me and I opened it to the Apollo Page. The symbol which was above my head was on the page and I began to reread the page on Apollo.

Apollo, twin brother of Artemis, goddess of the hunt and the young girls. Apollo is god of a lot; he is god of light/sun, music, arts, healing, knowledge, prophecy, poetry, purity, athletics, enlightenment, plague and darkness. Apparently while Artemis vowed against men, Apollo vowed to always love women. The twins are kind of complete opposites if you ask me. I turned to see one of the Hermes campers looking at me from the top of the stairs. He looked at the light and it began to fade away. "What's up?" I said looking at him calmly.

"Y-You-You've been claimed..." He said seeming a bit surprised. perhaps he hasn't seen many of them? but even then I don't see why he would be freaking out.

"Yeah... apparently by Apollo." I said and closed my book. "you need to tell Chiron!" He said in a hurry and I sighed and stood up and nodded.

"Yeah... guess I do." I put my hands in my pockets and walked around camp, looking for the half horsed man. After finding him and explaining to him that I was claimed by Apollo, he nodded.

"Are you positive?" Chiron asked and I simply opened up to the page where Apollo's symbol was and showed him the page.

"That's the symbol that was in the light... pretty sure it is him."

"Okay... well then. Your new cabin is cabin 7. you may start moving in their right away." He said and I nodded and just headed back towards cabin 11 to grab my stuff. After grabbing the little bit of things I had I walked over to cabin 7 and explained everything to the counselor. Her name was Jasmine Harping. She has been here the longest out of all the Apollo kids. I followed her to my room and realized how many children Apollo actually had. He has one of the largest cabin's in camp half-blood. Most of his children had Blonde hair like me and they all were busy with a song or fixing up a painting.

I guess this is kind of why I always listen to music, but I'm not exactly sure how my art would be. At least I'm the cabin next to Harper. I can keep an eye on her and possibly keep her company; I'm also three cabin's away from Scarlett. I'm not sure why but that kinds makes me a little happy.

well this will be interesting.


End file.
